the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Sona Creator
Welcome to the Warrior Sona Creator! Of course, this could be used for just creating normal, non-sona cats, too. =P There are 26,569 combinations. (Courtesy of Resa) Prefix (For Girls' Names) For the prefix of your cat's name, just use the beginning letter of your name. A- Cherry B- Sage C- Poppy D- Vine E- Cinder F- Sand G- Rose H- Sweet I- Fallow J- Misty K- Shell L- Fleet M- Olive N- Holly O- Milk P- Fuzzy Q- Petal R- Sun S- Breeze T- Heather U- Dove V- Bright W- Sedge X- Aspen Y- Tangle Z- Willow Prefix (For Guys' Names) Use the first letter of your name. A- Lark B- Quick C- Echo D- Otter E- Perch F- Soot G- Thrush H- Timber I- Hail J- Lightning K- Tumble L- Badger M- Ripple N- Flint O- Prickle P- Weed Q- Long R- Web S- Rowan T- Stoat U- Stone V- Wasp W- Rye X- Fennel Y- Ember Z- Bracken Suffix Use the first letter of your last name. A- whisker B- blaze C- heart D- pelt E- bask F- fall G- flight H- eyes I- feather J- whisper K- strike L- fang M- spots N- tail O- mask P- night Q- leap R- branch S- drop T- watcher U- stripe V- tooth W- fur X- tuft Y- nose Z- foot Rank Use the last letter of your last name. If you are a leader, the suffix of your name will be "-star". If you are an apprentice, the suffix of your name will be "-paw". If you are a kit, your name will be "-kit". If you are a loner, you can use the name of your housecat if you have one ou- Idk, just a fun choice. A- Warrior B- Medicine Cat Apprentice C- Queen/Warrior if male D- Apprentice E- Kit F- Queen/Warrior if male G- Loner H- Elder I- Deputy J- Warrior K- Queen/Warrior if male L- Medicine Cat M- Apprentice N- Kittypet O- Apprentice P- Warrior Q- Warrior R- Rogue S- Warrior T- Leader U- Kit V- Warrior W- Warrior X- Elder Y- Warrior Z- Apprentice Clan Choose a number between 1 and 5. Or, just choose one of the fanmade Clans! 1- WindClan 2- ShadowClan 3- RiverClan 4- SkyClan 5- ThunderClan Color of Fur Use the month you were born in. 1- White 2- Gray 3- Cream 4- Tuxedo (Half black, half white) 5- Blue (darkish gray) 6- Orange 7- Dark ginger 8- Black 9- Ginger 10- Tortoiseshell 11- Pale gray 12- Peach Markings Use the day you were born. Some markings have a "w/d". This means white markings on dark colored cats, and dark markings on light colored cats. Dilute just means: if you have a black cat, the dilute will make the cat gray. If you have a brown cat, it'll be cream. The dilute makes it lighter, basically. Points are the markings on a Siamese or Javanese cat; darker or lighter spots on the face, tail, paws, and sometimes back. 1- w/d paws 2- darker points 3- lighter points 4- solid 5- brindle 6- "and white"—meaning the color and white, so approximately half the cat is white. 7- large w/d patches 8- w/d underbelly 9- van—meaning small splashes of color between the ears and on the tail, and the rest is white. 10- "classic" tabby—swirling stripes and bulls-eye markings on the flanks. 11- w/d muzzle 12- w/d bib—throat 13- small w/b spots 14- solid, dilute 15- darker points 16- bi-color and white—original color and another color, usually ginger or black. 17- "and white"—meaning the color and white, so approximately half the cat is white. 18- spotted tabby—small dark spots on the flanks and belly. 19- darker stripes 20- van with stripes—meaning small splashes of color between the ears and tail, and the rest is white. The color is striped. 21- w/d locket—small patch of fur on the chest. 22- solid 23- tiger stripes 24- tri-color 25- lighter points 26- w/d face 27- Agouti—light fur near the roots, ticked with dark fur at the tips. 28-mw/d tail tip 29- w/d toes 30- solid 31- small w/d patches Fur Length If your day of birth is an even number, you will be a longhair. If your day of birth is an odd number, you will be a shorthair. Eye Color Roll 2 dice and add the numbers. 1- Olive green 2- Orange 3- Pale yellow 4- Amber 5- Grayish bluish 6- Bright green 7- Dark blue 8- Leaf green 9- Yellow 10- Pale blue 11- Dark orange 12- Blue-violet-gray-ish (idk...?) Category:Miscellaneous